Just 9 Months
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: Ezra is pregnant with Kanan's baby. They can't wait to be parents! Well, anyway, embrace yourselfs. KanEzra mpreg story is coming! KananXEzra mpreg; don't like, don't read.
1. Discovered

Ezra walked in circles around the room. He was very worried about something. He had just discovered something that could change his life. Well, his life, and his boyfriend's, Kanan Jarrus.

The romance of them was totally secret. None of the crew knew. The two started dating months ago. Almost a year. The main reason they do not tell was the age difference and others think it could be a "delay" for the crew. Still, they were managing to hide the relationship very well. Well, so far.

Ezra was very, very, apprehensive about what he would tell Kanan. He could not be more frightened and worried. He took a deep breath, he would leave the room and find Kanan.

When he left, he felt a little sick, but disguised. He walked to the main cabin, where the crew was. They would have to start talking about a new mission. Ezra sat at the table. He looked at Kanan, who gave him a smile. But Ezra did not smile, which made Kanan wonder in silence. So they began to explain.

After a while after the explanation, all agreed to the plan. The mission was for a few days. But Ezra was not important too much about it. He had more concerns.

Ezra started to feel bad. His sickness got worse. He began to moan softly. But Hera noticed.

\- Ezra, are you feeling well? - she asked.

It took a while to answer, still feeling seasickness.

\- Y-Yes... Do not worry. I am fine. - Ezra said.

But Ezra shrugged. He went out of his chair and ran to a dumpster. He threw up there. Kanan, feeling that his boyfriend was sick, ran over and took off his blue hair face the front of his secret lover. Hera walked over to him.

After Ezra over, Hera looked directly into the blue eyes of the boy.

\- You're really not well. - She said - You, go to your room and until we find out what you have, you will not for any mission! - she said.

Ezra said nothing, but nodded. Kanan took Ezra to his room, while the crew looked at them.

When Kanan opened the bedroom door, Ezra then went to bed. It was the first time he sat on that bed, it was not the first to throw it. The Jedi sat next to the padawan.

\- Ez, what do you think you have? - he asked.

Ezra looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He knew what he had, but was afraid to tell him.

\- I... I do not know ... - he replied.

Kanan was quiet. He looked sadly at her lover, but soon gave a loving smile. He moved closer to Ezra, hugged him and kissed him.

\- You'll be fine, love. You should be just sick. I will take care of you. - He said, kissing the cheek of Ezra.

The boy smiled.

\- Thank you love. - Ezra said.

\- No problem. - Kanan said. - I need to go, but if you need anything, anything, I'll come there any time. - he give a CommLink.

Ezra took it and smiled, he also rolled his eyes.

\- Okay, okay, ponytail. Do not exaggerate! - Ezra laughed.

Kanan again, kissed Ezra, laughing. So Kanan got out of bed, he gave a loving look at the padawan and left the room. Ezra smiled, but only while he was inside the room. When he left, Ezra discouraged.

He took something from his boot. It looked like a thermometer, but it was different. In fact, it was a pregnancy test. And positive. And it was Ezra. He began to cry. The baby was Kanan's. How this was possible, he did not know.

In bed, he lay down and began to cry silently.

\- What I'll do? - he thought.

* * *

After a few days, the mission was over, and Ezra still could not do anything. Feeling the first symptoms of pregnancy, and lying be a disease. Even he had not told Kanan. What else let him worried. If he was not going to tell his boyfriend, the child's father, who count?

He was in the room with a hand pill. He did not know what he was doing. Well, he knew, but could not believe he was doing at that time. He was going to abort. He did not believe he would do.

He began to cry. He could not believe he was going to abort the pregnancy. But he knew that a rebellion was not the best place for a child, especially that Ezra was not old enough to have babies. And he did not even know if he would survive the labor.

He was about to direct the pill into the mouth using Kanan entered the room.

\- Ezra, you are feelin... - he paused and gasped in fright - Ezra! - He ran up to his boyfriend and tossed the pill away - What are you doing? What is it? - he asked.

Ezra could not face his boyfriend, he was crying too. Kanan continued to look at him, but then he looked at the pill quickly.

\- Ezra, what is it? - he asked.

The padawan continued crying. Kanan kept looking at him, and Ezra noted. He took a deep breath and wiped his tears.

\- Pills... Ah... Abort ... - Ezra finally admitted.

\- A-Abortion? What? Ez, why... - he stopped when he noticed.

Kanan's eyes widened. Ezra started to cry a little while Kanan was still shocked. The boy took something from his boot. The positive pregnancy test. He gave his boyfriend, who's eyes widened.

\- I-I'm pregnant... - Ezra said, starting to cry a little.

Kanan looked back at the test, and then to Ezra, and then turned his attention to the small object.

\- I'm sorry... I'm sorry... - the padawan kept repeating in a low voice.

The Jedi looked again at the padawan, who was in tears.

\- Ezra... you... was going to abort?... - he looked at the boy.

Ezra was very bland. He was totally sorry.

\- I... I... do not knew how you would react... A baby... The crew... In the rebellion... I would not know how caring a baby... You can! But I only have... 15... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I do not... - he stopped when Kanan kissed him suddenly.

The man kissed his boyfriend in tears. Ezra's eyes widened in surprise. After a minute of kissing, the two finally separated. Ezra's tears that were coming down his face before were already dry. And his eyes were wide.

\- Ezra, this is the best news you could give me! - Kanan smiled, but the smile soon faded. - Why would you abort? -

Ezra was speechless. He did not really believe he was going to do it.

\- I... I... I don't know! I was scared and... I did not know what I would do! I... Oh... I'm horrible! - Ezra said crying.

Kanan was silent. He understood why hos boyfriend was going to do it. Luckily, he was there to stop it. The Jedi raised his hand and touched the cheek of Ezra, he wiped his tears with his finger.

\- Ezra Bridger, I... I'm very happy with what's going on. A baby. This is a miracle! I-I do not know how a man get pregnant is possible!... In so many places and couples of the galaxy, this happened well with us! - He smiled - You can not just abort. Yes, it is shocking and a little disturbing but, Ez, is a life. - Kanan rubbed Ezra's belly - Let's have a baby. Let's be a family. -

The padawan smiled. The two embraced, as they wept with joy.

\- I'm sorry... For... Try abort... If wasn't you... I would have killed that baby... - Ezra said softly.

Kanan giggled.

\- I know you were not happy doing it, so I stopped. I understand that you have questions about being a parent, but no matter when and where, in love or sorrow, I'll help you. I'll help you take care of our child. - Kanan said, smiling lovingly. - Let's do it together. -

\- Thanks. - Ezra sighed - You'll be a good father! -

\- And you will be too. - Kanan said, smiling.

Ezra then kissed him on the cheek Kanan.

\- Well... If we take care of this child, together, you will be in charge of changing diapers! - Ezra pointed to Kanan's chest.

The Jedi laughed as he also sighed.

\- We can not share this "wonderful" charge? - he laughed.

Ezra started to laugh a little.

\- No. You had the idea of sleeping together a few nights, you going to face this charge! - Ezra laughed.

Kanan giggled. He put his hands around Ezra belly. He bent down and started talking to his boyfriend's belly.

\- Hi. I'm your daddy Kanan! You're... kind of a surprise! - Kanan laughed - but I loved this surprise. I want you to know that I will not try to be a good father, I am going to be a good father. Because do or do not, there is no try. - He said, and Ezra rolled his smiling eyes - I can't wait to meet you in 9 months! Let's be a family, you, me and your... um... - Kanan looked at Ezra.

\- Mother. He or she will call me like that. - Ezra replied, kissing the head of Kanan.

Kanan giggled.

\- Mom. - He kissed his boyfriend's belly. - And believe me I'll protect you both with my life, and I will always love you. - He kissed his boyfriend's belly, again.

Ezra laughed a little. Kanan stood up, and the lips of the two touched again. The padawan put his arms around the Master's neck, and he put his hands in the belly of padawan again.

They would be a family. After so long without someone, the two would be a family.


	2. Month 1

Ezra woke up in bed. Of his and Zeb's room. He was already one month pregnant. He wanted to be in the room bed of his boyfriend, Kanan. Besides Kanan be the father of the child he was carrying, the two were also already thinking about marriage. But so far they had not told for crew. That left very distressed Ezra because, even though he had already told to the child's father, still had the rest of the crew, who were like his family.

Zeb was not in the room, it was weird. He was the one who woke up later in the crew. When he began to wonder, Kanan entered the room.

\- Good afternoon love. How is the baby? - He asked, kissing Ezra mouth.

\- Well, considering I'm one month of pregnancy, I think the baby should be called a fetus by not even have foot. Wait, afternoon? Ah... I woke up late, is not it? - Ezra asked, worried.

\- Um... No. Uh... Well, yes. But it was not too late! - Kanan said.

Ezra scowled angrily.

\- Kanan. What. Time. Is. It? - He asked angrily.

Kanan walked away, afraid of pregnant boyfriend.

\- Oh... Well... 12:00 PM... - he said.

The padawan's eyes widened, with a little fear.

\- Oh no! - He began to despair - I do not believe! Now they will even suspicious of my pregnancy! -

\- Hey, hey, love, do not exaggerate! Just because you woke up late, does not mean it will start it off. I told them that you were feeling a bit tired because of fever, which left more sleep. - Kanan said smiling.

Ezra was relieved.

\- Good. - he said.

\- Ez? - Kanan said.

\- Yes? - Ezra said.

\- You are afraid to tell the crew about our relationship? And our own baby? - Kanan said sadly.

Ezra did not know what to say. He grieved. Her boyfriend was right. He was still very scared, and he knew Kanan could feel it.

\- I... Um... Yeah... I'm afraid... because I do not know how the crew will react! And if they react badly? And if they do not want me anymore? - Ezra began to cry.

Kanan, watching as her boyfriend was sad, wiped his tears with his thumb.

\- Hey, trust me, you'll be all right. Let's tell today. About our relationship and our baby. - He said, taking in Ezra's belly.

The padawan smiled then kissed the master in the mouth. The two looked at each other passionately. Both thinking about the future child.

* * *

Kanan called all the crew for the main cabin for him and Ezra tell about pregnancy. All were already there, with the exception of Kanan and Ezra.

\- You know why Kanan called us here? - Sabine asked.

\- I do not know. Everything is in order here. - Hera said.

At that time, Kanan and Ezra entered the cabin. The two just sat in the chair, on the table.

\- So, we called you here because we want to provide two very important things. - Kanan said.

The crew watched as the two were going to say. Ezra looked worried, and everyone noticed it. Kanan decided to act. He held the hand of Ezra and sent a loving smile. And a passionate look. Ezra smiled. At this point the crew noticed what it was.

\- You are together, right? - Sabine asked, sending a friendly smile.

Ezra blushed, but agreed. Kanan also agreed. The crew looked one to the other with smiles.

\- How long have you been together? - Ivy asked.

\- Well... 11 months... - Kanan said.

The crew's eyes widened.

\- And you told us just now? - Zeb asked.

Kanan scratched his neck sheepishly. Ezra just lowered his head.

\- We wanted to have told before, but we did not know how they would react. Whether it positively or negatively. - Kanan tried to explain.

They were silent, embarrassed, but Hera sent an affectionate look.

\- We understand how you feel. You were afraid if we would accept or not. It's all right. We accept your relationship. And do not be afraid to tell more things like that for us. - she smiled

The two looked at each other, relieved.

\- Thanks Hera. - Ezra said.

She looked both happy. Zeb laughed a little.

\- I guess that means I'll have my room back. Right? - he said.

They both laughed.

\- Yes, Zeb. Now Ezra sleep with me. - Kanan smiled and put his hand around Ezra, who blushed a little.

Everyone laughed as Ezra was a little red

\- Now that you already know us, we can tell the second thing. It's about a new member who will join our crew soon. - Kanan warned.

Both Sabine as Zeb did not like much of the news, because they knew they would have to win the new member trust, and it would take a while.

\- What is the name of the new member? - Sabine asked.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other for a few seconds, to return attention to them.

\- We do not know. It is too early. - Ezra said.

The three looked at each other, confused.

\- And when this new member will arrive? - Ivy asked.

\- In about nine months. - Ezra said.

After Ezra said that, the whole crew froze, wide-eyed. They even heard what they had heard?

\- 9 months? That... that's mean... - Hera said, noting.

\- I mean... I'm pregnant. - Ezra finally admitted.

The crew was shocked, but then, they were filled with joy. Sabine jumped up and Hera covered her mouth with his hands in joy, while Zeb still paralyzed.

\- Oh my gosh! You're Pregnant! I-I'll be an aunt! - Sabine crowed.

\- That's really good! You'll have a baby! - Hera said full of joy, almost crying.

\- I thought you would be more careful at the time. - Zeb laughed.

Hera and Sabine hit the back of Zeb. Ezra and Kanan reddened. Sabine and Hera went to Ezra and hugged him carefully not to shake the baby, and Zeb embraced Kanan, who gave to the sound of ribs cracking.

Ezra smiled as the girls were happy with the news, while Kanan recovered the air to see how Zeb was happy. Everyone laughed.

\- You will be great parents! - Hera said.

They both smiled.

\- Hope so. - The two thought at the same time.


	3. Month 2

**I think I totally forgot to explain that, on that story, Ezra is a lothalien that have a womb. And can get pregnant with the same or opposite sex. He already telled the crew about it. Sorry if I didn't explaind, is because I did the story a loooooooong time ago but just now I am postind here! XD Sorry!**

* * *

Hera was in the cockpit, sitting watching the space. She was drinking a cup of tea. So Ezra entered the cabin with a datapad in hand. And a very difficult 2 months baby bump noted.

\- Hera, Ahsoka wants to talk to you later on the next mission. - He said.

\- Okay, Ezra. - She said - So... How's this pregnancy thing? -

Ezra had a friendly smile. He sat in the copilot's chair. He rubbed the belly of two months, affectionately.

\- Well... Some morning sickness but not so bad. I do not know why, but I have a feeling it will be a girl. - he said.

Hera soon became happier.

\- How do you know that? - she asked.

\- I do not know, but I have a feeling inside me that tells me it's a girl. - He said - I think it's the Force. -

Hera laughed. Ezra strange enough.

\- Why are you laughing? - he asked.

\- Ezra, is not to force! - She laughed again - I think what you're feeling is the famous "maternal instinct." Every mother in training has! - She laughed again.

Ezra blushed a little and laughed a little.

\- Maternal instinct? - He asked, stroking his belly - Yeah... could be ... - he said with a smile.

Hera smiled to look at the small Ezra's belly. And to think it was going to get bigger to the child who would soon be on the ship. She suddenly felt like kind of weird.

\- Ezra, you... do not mind if... - she pointed with his eyes to the Ezr'sa belly.

After a few seconds thinking, until he noticed. He blushed a little but a friendly smile appeared on his face.

\- Go on. - He shifted in his chair, lying a little.

Hera came a little, and looked at the "place where the baby was."

\- Hi... Um... I'm your Aunt Hera... I'm very excited when you arrive! Even if you do not have even five months, I love you. Your parents also love you and I bet you'll be very happy here! - She spoke to his belly.

He laughed as she blushed when talking to the baby. She would be a good aunt. He knew it.

\- I can't see to you arrive! Don't delay, ok? - She made a baby voice, which made Ezra laugh. - But I do not want you to come too soon right! I do not want you to be born premature... - she giggled - Still... I can not wait to get you! Your mother also can not wait! - She looked at Ezra, who smiled.

Hera pulled away and smiled at Ezra. He suddenly threw her and gave her a hug. It, first, widened her eyes, but soon after, he smiled.

\- Believe me, you'll be a good mother. Do not worry about your age, I know you will be great for the baby. - she said.

He did not say anything, just smiled. He was worried, yes, but he was more excited about the baby than worried. The crew was helping a lot, they help with the baby.

The two moved away.

\- And where is the "Daddy"? - She asked, obviously referring to Kanan.

\- Oh, you know! I asked him to start seeing this thing baby room. Even if not four months it has, I want you to be comfortable. And thank you for releasing one of the cabins for the baby! - he said.

\- No problem! - She said - Anything for my niece or nephew! - she laughed.

Ezra giggled.

\- Niece. But Kanan insists that you will have a "nephew" because of the Force! - he laughed.

\- The Force is nothing compared to the love of a mother! - She ruffled his hair.

He smiled and began to look at the Ghost window space. One time, another life would be that immense galaxy, which could be up to par, but it was all.

After a few minutes, Kanan entered the cabin.

\- Hi Hera! Ezra, you can come here with me? - he asked.

Ezra and Hera looked at each other. She smiled, he just found it odd. But he agreed to go with Kanan.

\- O-Okay ... - he replied.

The three left the cabin, meeting Zeb and Sabine in the hallway, whispering with some laughs.

\- I want to show you something, out there. - Kanan said, holding the hands of Ezra, affectionately.

Ezra found it strange, but soon agreed, smiling at his boyfriend. They walked to the exit Ghost, while Zeb and Sabine still laughing and whispering. Hera frowned.

\- Why are you laughing and whispering? - she asked.

Sabine and Zeb exchanged glances, then she whispered to Hera what it was. Hera's eyes widened, and smiled almost uncontrolled. Very very happy.

Kanan and Ezra walked the Lothal fields. The Padawan was totally null and curious about what the boyfriend was going to show. Kanan walked with a nervous half-smile, because of the surprise he was guarding. At this time, the master has stopped.

\- Okay, from now on, you will walk with your eyes closed. - He said, Ezra made a suspicious face - is for the surprise! - Kanan insisted.

Ezra sighed, a little unhappy, but closed his eyes. Kanan smiled, and began to guide him to where he wanted. As they walked, Ezra gave a little scream, with closed eyes.

\- Ez, what happened? Are you alright? - Asked desperate Kanan.

\- I'm, I'm, just my foot not! I hit a rock because of its great capacity to lead! - Ezra said sarcastically.

\- Oh... Sorry! But I promise, I will show you, will make it all worth it! - Kanan said positively.

Ezra snorted a little angry. Kanan began to guide it again. The boy was very curious about it. He opened his eyes a little. Kanan noticed and immediately put her hands over the eyes of his boyfriend.

\- Oi?! - Ezra spoke in protest.

\- No spy until we get there! - Kanan said.

Ezra snorted.

\- Okaay... But do not forget that I am carrying YOUR baby! So do not piss me off. - He said angrily.

\- Oh... Ok... - Kanan said scared.

The two continued to walk through the fields. Ezra increasingly curious about what was what Kanan wanted to show him.

After a few seconds, Kanan stopped.

\- We got there, love! Open your eyes! - He said excitedly.

\- They are open, your hands are on the front. - Ezra said wryly.

\- Oops! - Kanan said taking the hands of Ezra's face.

First, the padawan looked a little angry at his boyfriend, who smiled nervously. He then looked back at the place where Kanan was showing. His eyes widened in surprise.

A tree with photos of the two, one hung on each branch. Several of they moments in tree branches. It was all very beautiful. He started to cry a little excitement. He smiled and laughed more.

\- Kanan, this is beautiful! - He spoke thrilled - When you... - he gasped.

He was surprised that Kanan was on his knees, holding a box of black velvet hands.

\- Ezra Bridger... - he began.

Ezra put his hands in his mouth, totally thrilled.

\- You could make me the happiest man in the galaxy. You made me forget everything that happened to me. Order 66, the Empire, all... I want to spend all lifetime with you. I want to take care of that child and you. Health or disease. Happiness or sadness. - Kanan said starting to cry with joy.

Ezra began to weep for joy. Kanan opened the velvet box, showing a beautiful engagement ring that made Ezra explode in joy and, but he held the emotion.

\- You, Ezra Bridger, will marry me? - Kanan said with emotion.

The padawan smiled as tears of joy roamed her face. He could not speak in words what he was feeling.

\- Yes... A thousand times YES! - He said, hugging Kanan.

They kissed passionately, and crying with emotion. When they parted, Kanan took Ezra's hand and carefully put the ring on his finger. In the covenant was written "Always loving you, Ezra Jarrus". Ezra smiled as he wept with emotion, Kanan looked at him then, Ezra kissed him again, throwing both on the floor. They kissed for a long time more, until they separate. The master looked to the left.

\- You recorded it, Chopper? - he asked.

The droid came out from behind the tree, and made a beep saying "yes." Ezra laughed.

* * *

A little later, the crew expected the two excited with Ezra response. By far, they saw the couple and the droid coming near the ship. Hera and Sabine ran to them.

\- So... what happened? - Hera tried to disguise.

Ezra laughed a little.

\- Do not hide, Hera. He told me that you guys already know. - Ezra answered - And YES! - He showed the ring finger in the know.

Hera and Sabine looked at the ring, impressed. Zeb approached. The two girls smiled.

\- This is beautiful! Kanan told us but doesn't let us see the ring until you accept. - Sabine said.

Kanan smiled.

\- You have good taste for rings! - Hera said, and Kanan has a proud air. - But it could be better. - she said.

Kanan rolled his eyes.

\- I think perfect. - Ezra said, kissing Kanan.

The crew smiled at the two hugging and kissing.

\- Wait a minute. You were working on this plan rather than working in OUR baby's room? - Ezra asked.

Everyone was quite, and Kanan a little nervous.

\- Ah... You liked the surprise! - he defended himself, a little nervous.

Ezra just looked at him with "Angry-wife" face.

Now it was official. They were going to get married and become parents. Their lives could not get better. They would be a family, a family that both have always wanted.


	4. Month 3

**Suprise! With the Wedding, have TWO crossover there! DOCTOR WHO AND GAME OF THRONES! BECAUSE I WAAAAAANT**

* * *

Sabine was in the main cabin preparing some last details for the wedding of Kanan and Ezra. She had agreed to be the interior designer of the celebration. A church that was "covered" by Rebellion for the Empire did not find out.

Hera entered the cabin and noticed that her friend was very rushed and busy, and decided to help.

\- Sabine, Sabine, calm, you want help with the decor? - she asked.

\- Aw, thank Hera, but I can do it alone. The wedding is tomorrow and... THE WEDDING IS TOMORROW! I need to end this now! - Sabine screamed.

\- Calm calm. - Hera said - I'll help you. Most of the preparations are ready. Remember how it was to Ezra accept wear the dress? - she asked.

Sabine laughed at the not so distant memory.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, 2 days before_**

* * *

 _\- No. - Ezra said with some anger - I will not wear a dress at the wedding! -_

 _\- But Ez is the tradition to wear a dress. - Hera insisted._

 _\- For women! I will not wear a dress, and point! - Ezra said crossing his arms in defense._

 _\- Aww... Ez ... - Sabine tried to convince him._

 _Kanan entered the cabin. He did not say anything. Ezra did not notice but the girls noticed._

 _\- Let's try! And it's even better to have dresses for fem- people in your situation. - Sabine said pointing to the 3 months baby bump._

 _\- No! - He repeated._

 _Kanan walked behind him, only the girls noticed. He took Ezra in his arms, surprised pregnant fiance._

 _\- Kanan Jarrus - he got angry - you will not make me...-_

 _\- I think you would look beautiful in a dress. - Kanan said, kissing Ezra._

 _The boy blushed and snorted._

 _\- OK! I will wear a dress! - He said irritably._

 _The girls began to take him to have to buy a dress, still angry about it. They stirred the mouth saying "Thank you" and Kanan moved his mouth saying "No problem."_

* * *

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

They both laughed at the memory of how Ezra blushed when buying the dress, when he had to try several models and still have to see if the dress not too pressed not to hurt the baby, and the woman asked if it was Hera or Sabine who was going to get married and then say that it was he who was going to marry.

Zeb entered the cabin.

\- Hey, hey, what's going on? - he asked.

\- I'm just helping Sabine with the decor. - Hera said.

\- Oh, I remember. Sabine, Ahsoka told you that red roses get there? - He warned.

\- RED? I had ordered white! Ahhhhh! I have to solve it urgently! - She said running catch CommLink.

\- Sabine, no... - Hera tried to warn, but it was too late.

The Twi'lek glared at Zeb, who did not understand.

\- What? - he asked.

* * *

 **1 day after**

* * *

Kanan woke up in his room and then looked at his watch. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the closet and pick the tuxedo prepare. He could not be late for the wedding itself. He quickly went to the bathroom. He agreed with Zeb in the hallway.

\- Hey, hey, lucky man. Calm down. It is still early. - He tried to calm him down.

\- You do not understand! I need to hurry! Ezra and the girls are already gearing up there and I have not even started! Oh, you also have to get ready! You're my best man. - Kanan warned.

\- Yeah, yeah. I'll get ready. But - Zeb whispered in the ear of Kanan - still time to give up. - He winked.

Kanan slapped Zeb breast, which laughed. He ran to the bathroom and began to pack up his head in the clouds.

Within hours he was going to marry the love of his life. Have a family. That baby was going to have a father and mother together officially. Kanan was very excited, but also trembling with fear and nervousness.

He made the goatee and arranged her hair, looking in the mirror, of course. He wanted to be the way Ez liked. He could not wait to see Ezra in white dress. As tradition, he could not see it before marriage, by this story of bad luck. Still, he could not wait to see it.

He left the bathroom to get dressed and saw Zeb and Chopper fighting again. And to think Chopper would take the alliances...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Ezra and the girls**

* * *

Ezra looked in the mirror and saw him with long white dress and veil being prepared by Hera. He was about to get married. His heart was beating faster than hyperspace speed. He was nervous, but was happy. Hera was fixing her veil while Sabine was doing hair and makeup. Yes, makeup.

He could barely breathe nervousness. He was getting married and was very afraid that something wrong happened. His nerves were under the skin, Hera noticed it.

\- Ezra, are you okay? - she asked.

\- Ah... Yes... just... a little nervous... - he said.

\- Do not worry. Just relax for your big day! - She smiled, but realized he had something more to the boy - But there's something more... What is it? -

Ezra took a deep breath, he decided to speak with a little pain in the heart.

\- My parents... - he said.

Hera and Sabine looked at each other, turning his attention to the boy with concern in his eyes.

\- I... I really wanted them to be here... see me getting... married - he started crying.

Twi'lek he realized the start to cry a little and wiped her tears with her fingers. In his hands, he had a necklace with a blue colored pebble in the form of a dragon.

\- My mother wore when she married my father... It is a tradition in my family. My grandfather put on her neck, and then led her to the altar... - he said with a small smile, but then felt a pang.

\- Oh, Ez... - Hera tried to console him.

Sabine was sad, but then she broke into a smile when he remembered a surprise. She ran down the hall and stood there a few seconds. Both Hera as Ezra distrusted. Sabine then returned.

\- Ezra, I know it must be horrible, but I think I have a solution. - she said.

They looked at Sabine. She seemed to hold something. She pulled, and a man, appearing to be between 50 and 60 years, but only healthy and tall, well-dressed differently. Ezra put his hands in his mouth, very cheerful.

\- Doctor! - He said excitedly.

\- Ezra Bridger? - Doctor said.

Ezra took the dress to be able to run and went to the older man, hugging him.

\- Oi, oi, no hugs! I do not like to hug! - He said in protest, but Ezra did not.

\- I missed you... - Ezra said, thrilled.

The older man said nothing, not even really enjoying it, Ezra left the embrace, to have done so long that they were not seen. After a few seconds, they separate.

\- Sabine, how... - he began.

\- I met him a few days ago. He told me that you knew from an early age. It seems true! - she smiled.

\- She told me you was getting married. With 15. This is a type of human custom? - Doctor asked.

Ezra blushed a little.

\- Uh... More or less... - he said somewhat embarrassed.

\- Okay... Well, I think you'll want me to do it. - Doctor said, taking the necklace of Ezra's hand and placing the boy's neck. - I do not know why humans care so much about these traditions, but I can understand how important it is. I'll take you to the altar, as their parents are not. -

\- Thank you. - Ezra said looking at his friend, who embraced again.

The girls smiled. The Doctor left the room, so that the three could finish getting ready. Ezra was happy he had appeared at the wedding. That would be interesting.

* * *

 **A little later, in marriage**

* * *

The guests were already seated in the church, waiting to start. At the front, was Daenerys, Jon Snow, Arya and Tyrion, Ezra's friends of Westeros.

\- Seriously, Arya? A sword? This is a wedding! - Daenerys said angrily.

\- Just for concern. At the last wedding I was, my mother and my brother were killed by an attack. - Arya defended herself with the sword beside her.

\- And I'm not going to risk it. - Jon spoke with a sword at his side as well.

Daenerys rolled his eyes. She looked at Tyrion, surprise.

\- And you're drinking wine now? - She asked unhappily.

\- Any time it's time to drink wine. - He said taking another sip. - What are you talking about, "Khaleesi"? Like you ever had a "normal marriage." Unless you eat a horse heart in marriage is normal. - He said, taking another sip.

It this time, she did not speak. The dwarf was right.

\- See? Always come prepared. - Jon said, touching the sword.

\- Oh, you know nothing, Jon Snow. - Daenerys said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Kanan was already at the altar. He was so nervous that only lacked sweat it. Zeb tapped on his coast, talking to calm down. Hera and Sabine were on the other side, as the Ezra's bridesmaids.

A few seconds later, the music began to play. The church door opened, revealing Ezra, in the beautiful long white dress, holding a bouquet of white roses. He was wearing the necklace dragon and the long veil. His hair was as usual, but only tidier and with a braid on each side (which is the hair of Daenerys in Game Of Thrones). He was magnificent.

Kanan smiled at his groom/bride to get into the church. The Doctor approached Ez and he began to take it to the altar as the bride's father. They walked to the altar, and some of the guests were already crying example, Jon Snow.

Arriving in stairways, the Doctor kissed Ezra's hand and handed the boy's bouquet to Hera. Ezra turned his attention to the altar. He climbed the steps and Kanan realized he was wearing white shoes instead of high heels.

\- It seems that Hera and Sabine could not make you wear heels. - Kanan said by the Force.

\- Yes. - Ezra spoke by Force - If I wear heels, I would not survive or to enter the church. - He chuckled.

The two turned their attention to the priest, who began the speech.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger. Two souls who met and love, even if the world is to play against them. Even with all the differences, they love each other, and help the long and challenging way. - The priest said as everyone looked to the altar. - Even with all the tragedies of his past, love conquered fear and insecurity. Of course, there will always be fear, but love always help to make it disappear. -

 **(Sorry not write the rest of the priest's speech. I do not know what to write and I'm lazy. XD)**

\- Alliances. - he called.

Chopper went to the altar with Drogon (Daenerys's Dragon) on top of him, holding the suede pillow with the rings on top. Drogon lifted the cushion and the priest took the rings.

\- These alliances represent the love of two. The eternal love. - The priest said.

He gave a guild to Kanan, who held with one hand and with the other held the hand of Ez.

\- I, Kanan Jarrus, accepted, Ezra Bridger, in joy and sorrow, to love and respect all my life - Kanan said.

The Jedi put the ring carefully in Ezra's finger. The boy smiled, took another alliance and held the hand of the groom.

\- I, Ezra Bridger, accepted, Kanan Jarrus, in joy and sorrow, to love and respect all my life - Ezra said, putting the ring on finger Kanan.

The two looked at each other passionately, to focus their attention on the priest.

\- Two souls who are now one. Kanan Jarrus - he turned his attention to Kanan - you agree, Ezra Bridger, health or sadness, joy or sorrow, be your husband until death do you part? - he asked.

\- I do. - Kanan said, no doubt.

A glow in the eyes of Ezra shined.

\- Ezra Bridger, you accept, Kanan Jarrus, health or sadness, joy or sorrow, be your husband until death do you part? - The priest asked.

Ezra, first left a joy to tear down his face.

\- I do! - he said.

\- I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss. - he said.

 **(I couldn't find anything better than "Husband and husband" XD)**

Ezra, without hesitation, jumped in Kanan, kissing on the mouth. All the guests stood up and started clapping. Most were crying with emotion. Kanan and Ezra laughed to see it. The Jedi took his new husband and began to carry him bridal style. Now was the time of receipt.

* * *

 **Skip time for the reception (Dude! That last part took more than a day to be done! I hope it have good comments to be worth it!)**

* * *

At the reception, Kanan and Ezra were receiving the guests. Hera came close to Ezra.

\- Well, newly married, how do you feel? - she asked.

\- Wonderfully well! But... I'm worried about what they are talking to Kanan... - he said pointing to the group.

Kanan seemed nervous about something Daenerys, Doctor, Jon and Arya (Tyrion was drinking wine, duh...) was saying. Ezra knew I needed to help his husband.

\- I'll help he. I'll be right back. - he said.

Ez took the dress, stood and began to walk quickly to Kanan, while Hera laughed. He got there and held the hand of Kanan.

\- So... What are you talking about? - he asked.

With Kanan, some time before

His heart tight, how Daenerys, the Doctor and the rest of Westeros group were talking to him. Threatening him that if hurt Ezra, would be burned alive by Dany's dragons, or turn mincemeat by Arya. Lucky for him, Ezra arrived on time, holding in his hand.

\- So... What are you talking about? - he asked.

Kanan realized that Ezra was frightened, but not as much as he. It would be the living quartered throughout Westeros.

\- Anything. Only a few caveats to your "khal". - Daenerys spoke (khal means "king" in Dothraki)

\- W-What? - Ezra asked.

\- Well... Like the fact that if I hurt you, or they burn me alive, or I'm quartered by Arya. - Kanan pointed to the girl.

\- I do this just fine. - Arya said in the most natural way in the world.

Kanan got a little more terrified than he already was. Ezra smiled covertly. So Sabine called for them.

\- Hey, the first dance time! - She warned.

The two looked at each other. Kanan took Ezra's hand affectionately.

\- May I have the honor of this dance? - The Jedi asked.

Ezra giggled.

\- The honor is all yours! - he said.

Ezra was taken by Kanan to the center of the room. The lights went out and got on top of them. The slow song began to play. The Padawan was close to his husband's chest. The two began to dance, and everyone watching.

Ezra could not be happier in life. He was married and was going to be a mother soon. His life was completing. Neither the Empire let him down. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **PART EXTRA (BECAUSE I WANT)**

* * *

\- Come on single girls, time to throw the bouquet! - Ezra called the center of the room.

All the single approached. Even not knowing that Daenerys also approached and Arya was behind her, but Jon stopped Arya.

\- You're not going anywhere! - he said.

\- What? Why? - She said in protest.

\- You are still too young for that. - he said.

\- Bastard! - She cursed it.

\- Brat! - He attacked.

 **(Sibling Love, right? :3)**

Going back to Ezra, he turned his back and closed his eyes, preparing to throw the bouquet.

\- Okay, Ezra, concentrate. Use the Force. Do or do not... - Kanan said, until interrupted.

\- Kanan. - Ezra said irritably.

Kanan walked away. Ezra took a deep breath and threw the bouquet. Only has to hear the girls give a little shouting to catch the bouquet.

When he turned, he saw Daenerys took the bouquet, and began to laugh. She did not understand and Jon blushed, Arya laughed at his red face. So Dany asked.

\- What does that even mean? -


	5. Month 4

Two days after the wedding, the newly married couple were on a honeymoon trip. They decided to go to Naboo. One of the only places that the Empire was little. The two were in a place that was much less identifiable by the Empire. So they could relax.

Ezra's pregnant belly was starting to get bigger. With four months pregnant, he began to have the mood swings and cravings, not that he doesn't had before, but it was much worse. Still, Kanan loved him, and wanted to enjoy the honeymoon with his husband and baby. His expectations was that it was a boy. But Ezra thought it was a girl. Even if it was a girl, he would love she anyway. But he wanted a boy a little more.

Dawned on Naboo, Kanan woke up when the sun appeared. He got up slowly and opened his eyes. He looked at his sleeping pregnant husband. The Jedi smiled at Ezra's baby bump begins to grow. That meant that before long, the baby would arrive in the arms of it's parents. Kanan could not be more anxious. He always wanted to be a father, even the in the time of the Jedi. But there was always one thing that Jedi could not have children or even wives or husbands. But now he could. Now he was going to have a child, and now he had a husband.

Kanan kissed Ezra's belly, or the baby. His hands rested on his husband's baby bump, who was still asleep. He began to talk to the baby.

\- Hi... S-Sorry to wake you early, kid. But I wanted to talk to you because... Well... I do not know "because", just wanted to talk to you. - He smiled - still can not kick, right? Or move? Well, I hope you already get in 1 or 2 months. - He rubbed his belly. - Me and Mom can not wait for your arrival! We love you a lot! - Kanan kissed him again there.

Soon after, he felt small and soft hands ruffling his hair lovingly, what did he surprised. He lifted his head and saw that Ezra had agreed, stroking his hair he loved messing up.

\- Good Morning. - Ezra said with a loving smile.

\- Good Morning! - Kanan said, kissing Ezra in mouth.

\- It looks like you already said "Good morning" to our little girl. - Ezra smiled.

Kanan giggled.

\- You do not mean little boy? - he said.

\- Uh... - Ezra thought for a while, rubbing his belly. - No. Do I know it's a little girl! My maternal instinct tells me that! - He said in a proud way.

The Jedi began to laugh. His husband was surprised.

\- What's up? - he asked.

Between laughs, Kanan finally managed to speak.

\- Maternal instinct? - He laughed - When did you have it? - He laughed again.

\- Hey! Since you got me pregnant! - He pointed to Kanan, a little angry, a little silly.

Kanan pulled back a little, but smiled. He came over and kissed Ezra's forehead, who laughed as he rubbed his belly. Kanan moved away for a few seconds, going to another room. When he returned, he was holding a tray with breakfast. Ezra opened a huge smile and his eyes twinkled. He was already half hungrier before pregnancy, now with the pregnancy... but I could not fault he. He lived on the streets for years and hardly ate and now had to feed for another mouth.

The tray had bread, cookie, milk and water. With the addition of a blue rose **(blue roses exist in the universe that SW AU)** in a small glass with water. Ezra loved these blue roses.

\- Aww... Thank you love! How did you know? - Ezra asked.

\- Well, you're always hungry now! - Kanan laughed.

Ezra gave a slight slap on Kanan chest and giggled. He began to eat. And for what seemed he was not going to leave anything to his husband. Kanan knew this would happen. As already said, Ezra now had to eat for another person.

Suddenly, a question popped into head Kanan. He decided to ask.

\- Ez? - he said.

\- Mm? - Ezra said with the food in the mouth.

\- How do we name our baby? What name we give? - Kanan said with a smile.

Ezra smiled, but first just swallow the food.

\- Well, we must first know the gender. And I want all of the crew also decide a name, and when the time came we would decide a name. - Ezra said.

\- OK then! - Kanan said happily.

When Ezra over breakfast (and Kanan after picking up food for him), they began to get ready to go on a walk in the countryside.

* * *

 **In Lothal, the Phantom, a few days later**

* * *

Hera was in the main cabin, writing something in her notes. Sabine entered the cabin and noticed the notebook.

\- What are you doing? - she asked.

\- I'm making some notes for when the baby arrives. How things have to buy and even suggestions for the baby's name! - Hera laughed.

\- Hey, hey, Kanan and Ezra spoke to me by CommLink we all were going to suggest the name and they choose! - Sabine pointed his finger.

\- I know, but I'm choosing my options! - Hera defended.

\- Oh, of course! Because you are well prepared! - Sabine scoffed.

\- What do you mean with that? - Hera got angry.

The two began to argue. Troubled with the discussion, Zeb went over and interrupted the two.

\- Stop! You two! What's it? - he asked.

\- Hera thinks she will name the baby alone. - Sabine said crossing his arms.

\- What? I never said that! Or hinted that! - Hera two started arguing again. Zeb looked away again fight.

\- Hey, hey you two! Stop! Let's decide later the boy's name, and has nothing more then give feedback!

\- Wait, boy? Zeb, it is a girl! - Hera spoke - Even Ezra admitted that he feels to be a girl! -

\- "Feel" - Zeb laughed - Kanan feels to be a boy by the Force. What do you think might taste better? - he asked

\- Duh? The instinct of a mother? - Sabine said sarcastically.

The three began to argue. Even Chopper entered the fray. Without them noticing, Kanan and Ezra entered the ship, already back from honeymoon. They looked a mess. Kanan sighed as his husband laughed.

\- Well... All that is good lasts little


	6. Month 5

**Hey guys... I AM SO SORRY FOR BE MORE THAN ONE MONTH OUT OF HERE! I don't even know why... BUT now I am back, and FNAF, Undertale, YouTube, Suicide Squad fans, I am part of you now.**

* * *

Ezra was reading a book in his room more or less thick, but he seemed to love reading. He spoke aloud, as if he was reading to the baby, which was already five months and his belly was well noted.

He was really enjoying reading for the baby.

\- You are enjoying it, sweetheart? - He asked rubbing his belly.

The baby did not kick. Ezra was beginning to worry. He knew it was an exaggeration, but he knew that the baby should start to move. He should be even exaggerating.

When he was thinking about it, Kanan entered the room. He was soon to the bed and kissed Ez on the cheek.

\- What are you doing? - he asked.

\- Only reading for baby! - Ezra said smiling.

Kanan looked down and rubbed Ezra's baby bump. He leaned his cheek there, and Ezra blushed. The Jedi began to talk to the baby.

\- Hi, you can kick for daddy? Pleeeease! - He asked the most childish way Ezra had ever seen.

Ezra broke down and started to laugh. Kanan giggled too, because he knew he was being kinda silly. Kanan would not let go of near Ezra's belly, to be excited about the baby. Even though it was kind of "strange" to Ezra. Still, the padawan loved it.

Kanan got up and kissed Ezra mouth. But they soon broke the kiss when the two felt something, especially Ezra. The two wide eyes and Ezra got a little out of breath.

\- That... That's what I think it is ? - Kanan asked, surprised.

\- Yes... Yes, it was! - Ezra said, surprised but soon opened a huge smile - The b-baby kicked! -

Kanan smiled almost uncontrolled. He put his hands on Ez's belly, wanting to feel the baby kick again. But unfortunately, after a while, it did not kick. The two found strange. Suddenly Kanan came up with an idea in his head. Kanan quickly got up a little and kissed Ezra mouth again. In this, the baby kicked again. They laughed with joy.

\- She kicks when we kiss! - Ezra spoke excited.

\- Or he! - Kanan corrected - That's wonderful! Hi kid! - He spoke to the baby.

Ezra laughed as his husband looked so silly talking to the baby. An idea emerged at the head of padawan.

\- Hey, how about scoring an ultrasound? To end all this pressure of "if is boy or girl"! - Ezra suggested.

\- Great idea! - He said, then turned his attention to the baby - Let us know if you are a little boy or a little girl today! - He spoke of a silly way.

Then, the two smiled at each other. Kanan went out of bed and took the hand of Ezra, who helped him to get out of bed. They left the room and went to the main cabin. They would rely on the decision of ultrasound.

\- Hi guys. Me and Ez wanted to warn you that we will determine an ultrasound to find out the baby's gender. - Kanan said, taking Ezra's baby bump.

\- Great! Finally we will know if it's a boy or girl! - Sabine said, satisfied.

\- At least we have a sense of what we already know. It's a boy. - Zeb said.

\- In your dreams! Of course it's a girl! - Hera said.

The three started a fight, but Ezra departed.

\- You three, stop! No fights! - He said irritably.

The three stopped.

\- We will mark the ultrasound. When we get back, already we know the baby's gender. But we will not tell you. - Kanan said.

\- WHAT?! - Said the three at the same time.

\- Face it as a punishment. - Ezra said with a stern tone and a sarcastic smile.

\- But do not worry. In 4 months, when the baby born, you will know the gender of our child! - Kanan said, smiling.

\- FOUR MONTHS? B-But it will take much! - Sabine said.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other with that look of "advise".

* * *

A few days later

* * *

The couple was beginning to prepare to go to the hospital for ultrasound. Kanan expected in the main cabin when Ezra left the room and went to him. The two were leaving the Ghost when the rest of the crew went to them.

\- Heey! Good luck on ultrasound! - Ivy said with a half smile dissimulation.

\- I hope it comes out all right! - Zeb said with the same smile.

\- You'll be good parents! - Sabine said with the same smile as well.

The double looked to each other.

\- Thank you guys! - Ezra said.

\- But you will not know the gender of our baby. - Kanan said.

The two then went to exit Ghost. The crew just stood slack-jawed, a little surprise, and a little angry.

\- Damn it! - The three spoke at once.

A little later, in the waiting room of the hospital

Kanan was confirming the query while Ezra was sitting in the chair. The padawan expected his husband. He rubbed his belly, a little quietly. He noted that there were other women there too. He realized that some were holding a baby. Clearly, they had given birth not long ago. He saw the joy and love in their eyes. This was going to happen to him when the baby arrived.

The man approached Ez sitting in the next chair. The two kissed, which made some people exchange glances, while others smile. But the couple did not even notice it, because soon after kissing the baby kicked again.

\- So... Are you ready? - Asked Ezra.

\- O-Of course I am! I can not wait to "confirm" our boy. - Kanan said.

\- Girl! - Ezra corrected.

Kanan laughed. After a while, the nurse called the couple. She led them to a room. The doctor was kind. She said she had never seen anyone in Ezra's situation, but added that it had been a male pregnancy before and they are very rare. Miracles are considered when it happens. Soon after, they directed the ultrasound machine. Ez sat there and the doctor spent a gel in his belly, he did start laughing.

\- Ez... - Kanan whispered.

\- It's cold! - Ezra said with a laugh.

The doctor smiled. She turned to the monitor, holding an electronic device on the gel. The couple did not turn around, not to spoil the surprise. Kanan was holding the hand of Ezra. Realizing she was staring at the monitor, the Jedi decided to ask.

\- So... And the baby? -

\- Good health, growing normally. Yeah, she's fine! - The doctor said.

\- Great! - Kanan said, even of a small leap - Wait! "She"? - He said, surprised.

Ezra opened his eyes and began to cheer.

\- Of course. Congratulations! You two are expecting a girl! - The doctor said.

The two looked at each other, happy. They were going to have a girl. That was perfect!

\- We are having a girl! - Kanan said cheerfully.

\- Y-Yes! - Ezra said, when an idea came to mind. - I told you! - he laughed.

* * *

Some time later, returning to the Ghost

* * *

\- I told that is girl! - Ezra said with a proud tone.

Kanan could not help but giggle.

\- You will never forget this? - Kanan said.

\- Um... no. - Ezra said. - Maternal instincts: 1. Jedi powers: 0.

The two could not help but laugh. Even if he was hoping to be a boy, Kanan was still very happy. What mattered was that he was going to be a father. It was what he mattered.

After a while walking up the ghost, the two (or should I say three) finally arrived and were greeted by the crew. Hera soon he asked.

\- So... How was it? -

\- Aw, it was all right. - Ezra said.

\- You found the child's gender? - Ivy asked.

\- Well, yes. But you will not know until the baby is born! - Kanan said.

\- Oh, come ooooon! - The three spoke at once indignantly.

The two looked at each other, wanting to laugh at the rest of the crew.

\- But... Is "it" health? - Hera asked.

\- Yeah. "It"'s. - Ezra said, rubing the baby bump.

\- Good, the important is that the little guy is ok! Right, Kanan? - Zeb asked to Kanan.

Kanan looked at the lasat. With the look of "No chance, idiot". Zeb noticed it.

\- Zeb, stop insist! Do not stubborn with the little girl! Right, Ezzy? - Sabin asked

Ezra looked at she in the same way Kanan looked at Zeb.

\- Sabine, no chance. - he said

Sabine stayed in silence for a little.

\- Y-You can not do that! Please, we can not wait to find out! - Sabine asked.

\- Please! - Zeb asked.

It was the first time they saw Zeb so interested in a subject as well. Still, it would not change the mind of the couple. They looked at each other.

\- Well, it's late. It is better we all go to bed. - Ezra warned.

Kanan accompanied Ezra to the room, while the crew was speechless and a little angry. But they knew that nothing would change the head of the two, because they are a "little" stubborn.

In the room, Kanan was in bed, waiting Ezra go to bed. He saw the book on the counter, was the book that Ezra was reading to the baby.

\- Potter? - Kanan asked, looking at the cover.

Ezra was still changing, but not in front of Kanan.

\- I will not wear it, Kanan! It's ridiculous! - Ezra said.

\- Come ooooon! It's not so bad! - Kanan asked.

So Ezra came out and showed the sweater he was wearing. It was clearly feminine and pink. He was blushing, but it was the only sleepwear that served it.

\- Aww, you're cute dressed like that! - Kanan said.

\- Shut up. - Ezra said irritably.

Kanan was quiet, but he was laughing so much inside. Ezra went to the bed and lay beside his husband, who continued with the loving gaze. The padawan noticed the gaze of his husband.

\- What are you looking at? - Ezra asked.

\- Nothing ... Just my two favorite ladies. - Kanan said looking at Ez's belly.

\- I'm not a lady. - Ezra said.

\- Yes you are! - The master began to cuddly his husband. - My little lady and shorty! - he laughed.

Ezra can not help but laugh at the silly master.

\- Stop! - Ezra laughed harder.

They continued to do it, laughing more, until they begin to sleep. The Kanan arm were around Ezra's baby bump in a protective way. Ez opened his eyes a little and felt the protective arms of the Jedi. He smiled. He put one hand on top of Kanan's hand. He knew that his husband would be a great father. He would love this girl. Ezra too.

Just over 4 months, and all the waiting worth it.


	7. Month 6

Ezra was in the room. It was morning and he had just woken up. He was wearing the clothes that he wore every day, but the clothes were was a little tight. His 6 months belly was getting bigger, then the clothes he wore would no longer serve. Ezra huffed. Kanan entered the room.

\- Good morning honey! - Kanan said lovely.

\- Good Morning. - Ezra spoke of a dry way and angry.

Kanan paused.

\- _No, his mood swings again..._ \- Kanan thought.

The Jedi went to his bad-tempered husband. He took Ez waist with one hand and the other on his arm affectionately.

\- I did something wrong, love? - Kanan said.

\- No... No... It's just... that my clothes do not fit me anymore! - Ezra said irritably. - And look I'm only 6 months pregnant! -

Kanan giggled.

\- Our girl will not leave you alone for a while. - Kanan said rubbing her belly affectionately Ezra.

The padawan blushed, but then smiled and put her hands on her husband's hand, who kissed him on the cheek. So Kanan kissed him on the mouth, and the two felt the kick of the small rebel milady. They laughed a little.

\- But... Returning to the subject of my clothes... - Ezra said, moving away from Kanan.

\- Yes? - Kanan said.

\- I need new clothes! None of mines fit me! Unless... - Ezra spoke thoughtfully and into the closet.

Kanan was just looking at the closet door, waiting and wondering what his love was doing. After a few seconds, Ezra came out of the closet, wearing one of the green shirts of Kanan. It was too big. The sleeves were long and the clothes had just more under his belt. Kanan's eyes widened.

\- T-That's my shirt? - he asked. (Even though it is obvious! He only wears the same shirt!)

\- No longer. - Ezra said.

Ezra left the room without saying anything. Kanan just looked at him, surprised and impressed. The boy walked to the main cabin, where the crew was. He sat in his chair, the whole nature of the world.

\- So Ahsoka sent a mission? - he asked.

The crew did not say anything, just looking at the pregnant member, who did not seem to mind. After a few seconds, he noticed the look of the crew about it.

\- What's wrong? - He asked dryly.

\- Um... nothing... Just... Your new clothes. - Hera said laughing a little.

\- It's... a little big. - Sabine laughed.

\- But for your case, until there was big. - Zeb mocked him.

Ezra got a little angry. His mood swings were leaving him more angry and dry. He even had sweet and loving moments, but always ended with him or crying, or he angry. Still, the crew loved him, and was little time he would look like. When the baby born, it would be even better. But for now, it was not easy.

So Kanan entered the cabin.

\- Hey, guys, look, twins! - Zeb scoffed, pointing to the two.

Ezra huffed.

\- I'm using it because I do not have clothes that fit me! - He snorted and went to the kitchen.

The crew saw the boy angrily out of the cab, then returned his gaze to Kanan, who hardly knew what to say.

\- Well... ah... you know... with the baby... growing... Ez's clothes are starting to... not fit more ... - Kanan said.

\- I think we had already noticed that. - Sabine said.

Kanan was blushing a little. He decided to go to the kitchen, find Ezra. He was seeing the refrigerator. Desires were back.

\- _Cravings..._ \- Kanan thought.

\- Do not blame my cravings. Your baby is making me have it. - Ezra said.

Kanan's eyes widened. Ezra had read his mind. The Jedi, honestly, really did not like when he did that. Still, he had to take it because, after Ez began to have moody swings, Kanan began to have a little afraid of him.

\- Ah... Y-You read my mind... - Kanan said.

\- Uh! It does not seem obvious? - Ezra said, picking up a spoon.

The Jedi decided to say nothing. Ezra was really in a bad mood. The padawan got a few things to eat that really were horrible together.

\- Ez? What is... what will you eat? - Kanan said.

\- Ice cream with pickles and ketchup. - Ezra said.

Kanan felt he was going to have morning sickness. Ezra's cravings were always disgusting. Well, sometimes it was just a different food or something that was not in the Ghost at the time. But the other and most of it was always something disgusting. The Jedi felt queasy just seeing Ezra start eating that disgusting junction.

\- Ezzy... That's disgusting! - Kanan said, trying not to throw up.

Ezra did not care what his husband was saying. He began to eat the disgusting join. He seemed to enjoy the disgusting food, while Kanan tried not to throw up. The boy continued to eat the disgusting food when he made a surprised look.

\- Kanan, what day is today? - he asked.

\- Um... 14 of- -

\- Oh, my Azor Ahai! Is today! - Ezra said.

\- What? It is now what ? The baby? Now?! - Kanan asked desperately.

\- No, you idiot! The new season of my favorite show! Is today! At night! By little I forget! - Ezra said, starting to take a deep breath.

\- Hey, hey, calm, calm, it is only at night, it'll be fine. - Kanan said, trying to calm him down.

Ezra gave a small slap on Kanan's chest. How to stay up all night waiting for the premiere were boring. During these months, Ezra spent most of the time in the room bed. He simply had nothing to do, pregnant.

* * *

 **Some hours later**

* * *

Ezra was the Holonet turned in bed, hoping to get. He was intendiado because he had nothing to do to start. Ezra had taken popcorn and put ice cream on it. Cravings. So while he was waiting, Kanan entered the room.

\- Not started yet? - he said.

\- It seems that started? - Ezra spoke irritably.

Kanan pulled away. He began to change for bed. He then sat beside his husband in bed. They were in silence. Kanan decided to speak.

\- I know it must be kind borings- -

\- Kind boring? - Ezra interrupted.

\- Okay, very boring, stay in the room doing nothing for months. But you understand that it is for the good of our girl - Kanan said embracing Ezra's baby bump. - Just be patient until our rebel arrive! -

Ezra took a while to smile. He approached Kanan and kissed him on the mouth, making the baby kick. Ezra and Kanan could not help but laugh a little.

\- My sun and stars - Ezra spoke in the ear of Kanan.

Kanan giggled.

\- The Moon of my life - Kanan said in his husband's ear.

The Jedi held Ezra, which is poured. He started kissing Ezra's neck, which began to moan. He got up a little and lips touched again. The baby took to heal this time. Maybe she did not want to spoil the mood of the couple. Kanan was already shirtless. The two were "stuck". Kanan took the Ez waist when...

\- Hey! Hey! The episode's now! Started! - Ezra said, out of Kanan's arms.

The man sighed.

 **(Haha, you thought it was going,! XD)**

The Padawan took Holonet and as the opening song began to play. His husband had nothing to do but join Ezra. He settled down beside Ez and put his arm around him, who smiled at his husband.

* * *

 **Some hours later**

* * *

The two were sleeping. But Ezra woke up in the middle of the night. He rubbed his belly a little so he then turned to Kanan, and began to poke he.

\- Kanan? - Ezra said.

Kanan groaned, not wanting to wake up.

\- Kanan! - Ezra called a little louder.

The Jedi did not move.

\- KANAN! - Ezra shouted into the ear of Kanan.

He woke up in fright and fell off the bed. Ezra just looked at him with some anger. Kanan felt his head hurt.

\- Ezra! W-Why did you do that? - Kanan said.

\- I'm hungry. - Ezra said.

Kanan did not believe what he was hearing. He turned to see the clock.

\- Ezzy... are 2:00 am... - he said.

\- Hungry. Now. - Ezra said.

The Jedi sighed. Again, he hated Ezra's cravings. He got up from the ground with feeling the pain of the fall thump.

\- Okay... What do you want?... - Kanan said.

\- Menlourous. - Ezra said.

 **(I forgot how to write that f***ing fruit! XD)**

Kanan's eyes widened. Ezra had just... He... No.

\- B-But Ez, we do not menlourous! - Kanan said.

\- I. Want. It. Now. - Ezra said.

The Jedi sighed. He got up and began to put the clothes on. He hoped to have some shop open at 2:00 am. Before leaving the room, he looked at Ez, with the look of anger and at the same time saying "please". Kanan left the room, but he soon thought.

\- _Don't even born, and you're already pulling my hair out, my little girl._ -


	8. Month 7 - Part 1

Ezra was outside ghost, with the lightsaber. A gun fired on it every 30 seconds automatically. He countered the shot with the lightsaber, with the helmet on his head, unable to see anything. A training lightsaber was all Ez needed. But Kanan spoke that he could not shake because of the baby. But Ezra did not care about that.

 **(Ezra told what we Brazilians call "Foda-se!" XD)**

His 7 Months belly could even bother, but he was getting used. He countered the lasers. Ezra was even skilled for someone pregnant. Kanan left the Ghost and when he saw Ez, ran to him desperate and took the hand of his lightsaber.

\- Ezra, what are you doing?! - he screamed.

A laser direct hit saber, surprise, making Kanan jump in surprise. He then ran to the gun turned it off. While Ezra just crossed his arms and made an angry face, but it was impossible to see with the helmet on his head. Kanan took off his helmet and saw the angry face of his husband.

\- Ez, what are you doing? That is very dangerous! - Kanan said.

\- B-But I had done it before! Why are you so worried ?! - Ezra defended.

\- B-Because you're pregnant! If you get hurt, the baby too, and I do not know what I'll do if it happens! - Kanan said.

Ezra sighed.

\- Kanan, I can take care of me, and the baby, alone. Do not look so worried. I was just training the lightsaber. Thing I do not do for 7 MONTHS! - Ezra said irritably.

\- I just want to protect you two. - Kanan said.

\- Have a difference between protecting and want to keep me in a locked room. - Ezra said, going to the Ghost, with "a little" angry.

The Padawan passed by Sabine and Zeb, wordlessly, with scowling. The two were surprised and looked at Kanan, who just sighed and began to follow his husband. Ezra entered their room and then went to bed. So Kanan entered the room.

\- Ezra, I ... -

\- Kanan, stop. I got it. I want to stay in bed now, if you do not mind. - Ezra said sullenly.

\- B-But Ez ... -

\- Just let me rest. Was not that what you wanted? - Ezra said.

The Jedi did not want to go. But he wanted his husband to feel good. So Kanan left the room, even he wanting to be with whom he loves. Ezra just sat on the bed and picked up a book, trying to cool down.

Kanan went to the cabin where Hera was. She was sitting in the pilot's seat and the Jedi sat in the copilot's chair. She noticed that he seemed stressed.

\- Kanan, what happened? Sabine told me that Ezra was angry earlier. What happened to you two? - she asked.

\- Well... Ezra was training with the lightsaber. I told him that he'd better not try or even more stress because of pregnancy. So... just fighting because he feels... Well... do nothing. - Kanan said.

\- He has reasons, Kanan. Being honest, you was being too... overprotective with him this time. - she said.

\- But I'm doing it for his and the baby's protection! He does not understand that he needs to stay safe. - Kanan said.

\- Yes, but he is right on one point. He needs to have some freedom and not always stay in the room. At least, let he train. - Hera said.

Kanan decided not to say anything. He just got a little thoughtful, as he held his goatee. He was exaggerating? To keep Ezra safe?

* * *

 **A little later**

* * *

The crew was going on a mission. Ezra, conveniently, was not going to participate. Hera had to go on a mission out and Chopper and Ezra were the only ones in Ghost. In addition to sulk, Ezra's pregnancy did not help. The baby was already starting to kick without the need for Kanan kiss Ezra. She was already moving up within it. She was beginning to annoy the padawan.

He was in bed, in the room, reading the book. The little girl began to move. Ezra put a hand on his stomach, wanting to soothe the baby.

\- Honey, please, Mommy is really... stressed... so please... can calm down a little? - he said.

A few seconds later, she finally calmed down. Ezra sighed with relief. He went back to reading. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation. As if something was wrong. He did not know what it was, then he was thoughtful.

But his thought was interrupted when he felt the baby kick. He growled a little angry.

Suddenly, he heard Chopper outside the locked room. The droid sounded desperate. This was not normal. Ezra, a little worried, unlocked the door with the Force. The droid came almost flying so fast he was. He started making those sounds in a very tone, but very desperate. Ezra did not understand a word.

\- Chopper, Chopper, calm, calm! I do not understand a word! - he said.

Chopper calmed down a bit. He began to speak more quietly, but it was still desperate. Ezra was already understood the droid as he was already learning to speak the language of the droid after Hera begin to teach him. As soon as Chopper finished speaking, Ezra's eyes widened, with some tears out of the eyes.

\- What do you mean with they...Caught ?! - Ezra asked surprised.

The droid nodded sadly. The padawan felt anger and sadness all at the same time. The entire crew, caught by the Empire. The father of his child, his family. But not this time he would lose his family again. Ezra got up from bed quickly and ran to the closet. Chopper asked what the boy was doing.

\- I will not going lose my family again. We both will rescues them with Empire or without Empire - He came out of the closet with a different outfit (just like the clothing that Padmé wear in Episode III when she went to Mustafar to find Anakin/Darth Vader) - I will not surrender so easy . -

Seeing Ezra, metal arms Chopper fell in surprise floor. Ezra took the lightsaber/blaster and put on the belt. He ran to Sabine's room and picked up some bombs and put in the backpack. He kept running to the Ghost by looking for some objects to the mission, while Chopper was with his arms on the ground, surprised.

He ran to the small ship Phantom, followed by Chopper. The droid asked what he was doing, then Ezra answered honestly.

\- Let's save the crew, Kanan like it or not. -

Then, the small ship flew up. The two went to a surprise mission. Or rather, three?


	9. AN

**Hey, It's me again. Well, I noticed that you guys are loving that story! And it makes me really happy! :D But something is... Kinda... Making me sad... And is the sugestion of baby names. Guys, the story is ALREADY wrote. I posted it all on my Wattpad and now I am posting here. The story is complete And I just need post here!**

 **I am not saying I hate persons who are doing it. No, much the opposite! They are only helping me in the story! I need say thanks! Thanks!**

 **But when someone ask something to do On the story, I need promise. Is like an agony that I feel for make people happy. Well, I know I don't need do it And will always have someone who will dislike. But... Yeah...**

 **Look, I will put the sugest names on a chap, with the Crew suggesting baby names. But I can't promise it will be the baby's name. The baby is an OC of mine. I created her a really long time ago And I want use her here. I created that fic to use her (And have fun writting about a really pregnant Ezra).**

 **I hope you guys understand.**

 **EBIML, out.~**


	10. Month 7 - Part 2

**Before you read it, understand that I am HORRIBLE writting missions. Sooooooo... Early Sorry because of that s***.**

* * *

The small ship landed a bit away from the Imperial base. Chopper had warned Ezra where it was. Ezra, once turned off most of the ship's equipment for the Empire not detect energy, then ran to prepare to invade secretly picking up guns and bombs and placing the backpack. Chopper was painted as an Imperial droid because Sabine had painted him so before to the mission.

It did not appear, but Ezra was very nervous. The secondary reason, he would do the mission alone, with Chopper. Chopper. Well, technically, Chopper and the baby. The baby was much more gentle and sociable than the droid. She kicked and moved, but it was much more friendly than the droid. But the main reason his nervousness was that all the crew, was depending on him and Chopper.

If he failed, and lost his only family, could also risk losing the baby too. He did not want to lose his khaleesi. Not again.

Ezra shook his head quickly. He just pack the backpack and then looked at Chopper.

\- Okay. Do you understand the plan, Chops? - Ezra asked.

The droid made a noise saying "yes" and then asked for so surprised "Did you just call me Chops?". Ezra could understand.

\- Yes, and enjoy that I'm in a good mood! - Ezra said irritably.

The droid was silent, impressed and surprised. They left the ship cautiously. Chopper was in front, and Ezra was well hidden.

The droid did not seem so nervous. He went to the main gate, with two soldiers in front, which soon stopped it.

\- What is your code? - One of them asked the droid.

Chopper said something that certainly left the angry soldier.

\- You do not have a code?! -

\- An attacker! - The other spoke.

But before the soldier could get the communicator, Chopper shocked both, which made the two soldiers swoon. Ezra looked at it, behind a box, surprised and runs there, his stomach not bothered.

\- Chopper, the plan included being discreet! - He said irritably.

The droid said something that made Ezra angrier, but did not let it bother. With the help of Chopper, they hid the unconscious bodies. Ezra took the helmet of one of them, placing the head. He knew it would not help to disguise, not only because he was really short, but because being pregnant is not something typical among imperial soldiers. But the helmet served to hear the plans of the soldiers, the communicator inside the helmet.

Ezra used a strange tool to open the door. The two passed through the door, but soon, the padawan climbed over Chopper to enter a ventilation duct on the wall. The droid made a noise.

\- Haha, do not complain of my weight! I can still dismantle you! Now - he managed to enter the vant - we will complete the rest of this plan. -

Chopper agreed. He began to walk (or roll) forward. Ezra closed the duct and began to creep into the duct.

He had done it before, but now, it was much more difficult. He did his best not to hit his stomach. It was hard to move in a small vent with a seven months pregnant belly. He felt tired, but did not give up. He paused, reached for a portion of the vent that could see a corridor basis. He hid so that the soldiers looked up would not see him.

He shifted a little and began to rub his belly a little.

\- I know you must be wondering what's going on, but I'll tell you one thing. The life of your daddy, your uncle and aunts depend on us, and Chopper. This is the first mission of your life. Look... Kick once if you are not prepared, or kick twice if you are. - Ezra said quietly.

He felt a kick few seconds after that. A few seconds later, another kick. Ezra smiled, and began to drag the ducts again, cautiously.

Meanwhile, Chopper went down the corridors, through military and imperial soldiers, but no suspicious droid. He arrived in a panel on the wall of information, which he would use to find out that saddles were the crew. He was discreet.

Soon he managed to find the location. He needed to go to Ezra.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra continued to slip through the ducts. He stopped and decided to see if using the helmet, the soldiers speak in communicator. He called and was totally silent.

\- The small group of rebels was arrested today. -

\- To where are they now? -

\- The main cells of the top floor. All are divided rooms. -

\- But what about the padawan and the droid? -

\- The padawan was not with them and the droid escaped, but they can not do anything without the leader. -

After hearing this, Ezra switched off the communicator and thought to himself.

\- We'll see if this is true. -

After that, Ezra took his CommLink and spoke to Chopper.

\- Chops, I found the floor. You know the number of cells? - Ezra said speaking softly.

The droid made a noise indicating yes and then spoke the numbers of the cell, and soon after, Ezra told the floor. With only a silence, both understood that it was for each to go to the floor, release the crew.

* * *

After much running around, attacking soldiers and sneaking the cameras, the two finally arrived in prison, where he was protected by some soldiers. They were going to attack the pair, when Ezra sent a small bomb that disagreed soldiers. They ran to the prison control room.

\- Chopper, you're watching, I freed the crew! - Ezra said.

Chopper agreed. So Ezra ran to the cells. Using the strange tool, he was able to open the cell. Kanan was there.

\- E-Ezra?! - he asked.

\- Kanan! - Ezra said.

The Padawan rushed to his husband's arms. Soon they separated, but still with smiles.

\- Ez, what are you doing here? It's very dangerous! Are you alone? - Kanan said.

\- No, you idiot! Chopper is with me, and came here to save you. We will release the rest of the crew! - Ezra said.

Kanan had no words for how Ezra had come this far, only to the Chopper. Swiftly, the two went to the cells and released the rest of the crew. They also asked about Ezra, that his answer was always an angry sigh. Ezra gave the weapons to the crew, giving the lightsaber to Kanan.

They started running quietly through the halls. When soldiers passed, immediately warned others, but the crew always despistava them. Kanan and Ezra used the lightsaber to deflect lasers soldiers.

\- If I had stopped to train - Ezra countered another laser - I would not do this! -

Kanan gave a small laugh, bouncing lasers. The crew then outlined a plan to exit the base. They ran down the hall when one of the soldiers shot in the Ezra's leg, who fell with pain. Kanan, fast and totally worried, began carry his husband on bridal style.

\- Ezra, are you okay ?! - He asked, worried.

\- Y-Yes, but... Ah! My leg! - Ezra said with pain.

\- Do not worry, we'll get out of here and we'll take care of you! - he said.

Kanan started running with Ezra in his arms. The boy was holding his stomach, wanting to protect the baby more than himself. The crew lunched to rush more, because, along with the Empire, Ezra, pregnant, with the injured leg.

After a while, the crew managed to leave the base and then entered the small ship. Ezra was soon put in a position to his injured leg. Hera began flying the ship.

I had no TIE fighters on that basis, which facilitated their escape. Ezra wailed, because even the injury not being very serious, it hurt a lot, just was not worse because he was wearing light armor on the legs, but still hurt too much. But he did not care about that, he cared for the baby. Because after this mission, I was afraid that something had hurt the girl, or when they shot him, anything. If something happened, Ezra would not endure this sadness. Not again.

Kanan held the hands of Ezra, comforting. Even in pain, Ezra embraced the Jedi, who held firm and careful. And loving.

* * *

 **Later in Ghost med-bay**

* * *

\- It's nothing serious, Ez. You just need to rest and continue with the bandaged leg. - Ahsoka said.

Ezra smiled with a chuckle.

\- Thank you, Ahsoka. - His smile disappeared - But... and the baby?

Ahsoka was quiet, but then grinned.

\- He or she is well. Doctors have examined you, the baby is healthy. Just... Do not try to join a new mission. - She giggled.

The padawan laughed too. Kanan also holding Ezra's hand, looking at him affectionately.

Sabine and Zeb approached the Togruta.

\- He or she? You can not stop this thriller now? - Sabine said.

\- It... To... Be sure that the child is well - Zeb said.

\- Hey, you two, give up. Only in 2 months. - Ezra said.

The two sighed in anger left the room. Ahsoka and Hera also leaving, only Kanan and Ezra were in the room.

\- You know... you could have been hurt much, much worse. - Kanan said, sitting in a chair beside Ezra litter.

\- I know, rare intelligence. But I am fine. - Ezra said.

\- Yes, Ezzy... But what if you were worse? - Kanan said worried - And if they hit your stomach, and the baby? What if- -

\- Kanan, I understand. But if I had not done anything, it would be worse. You could be suffering or dead! I felt I should do this, I could not lose my family again... - Ezra said.

Kanan said nothing. He hugged Ezra carefully. Ezra cried a little. At that time, Ezra felt the child move. Kanan put his hands on his husband's belly. They both smiled. The baby was fine. That was all the two wanted.


	11. Month 8

Ezra was lying in bed. His leg was already much better. It still hurt, but only it did not hurt much. Now 8 months, he was a little nervous about the baby's arrival and the time of birth. Even still missing one month for this, he could not help worrying about this.

It would not be a C-section. It will be natural, because he was a lothalien and, besides being able to get pregnant of both genders, could also give birth naturally, even being a male.

He rose from the bed and looked at her belly 8 months. It was huge. It was a little embarrassing. It was difficult to walk. Well, what he did was more now stay in bed (as if it was different from other months).

He walked to the closet and put the clothes of his husband, she was the only one that fit him. Speaking of that, Kanan, every passing day, has been more protective of Ezra. Properly speaking because of pregnancy and the birth time.

Well, until he had some dresses for pregnancy. But Ezra did not want to use for a simple reason. They were dressed. Dresses! But not to say that he had not used before, because he used. But he did not want to use again.

Kanan entered the room.

\- Love, and your leg? - Kanan went to Ezra, guard

\- It's ok! Do not worry too much - the padawan try to calm him down.

\- I need to worry! You are my husband and the mother of my - whispers - daughter -

Ezra did not stop laughing a little. Kanan gave a slight chuckle and then went to the closet, while Ezra still straightened his clothes. The Jedi came out with a dress in her hands and then gave to his husband, who was confused.

\- Uh? - Ezra asked.

\- Hear it! It's better than my clothes - Kanan said with a smile.

\- No, I will not wear it! - Ezra pushed the dress.

\- Bu-But Ez... It's better than my clothes! This is more comfortable! - Kanan gave the dress to his husband, who has not wanted to wear.

\- No. - Ezra got angry.

Kanan sighed. He looked at Ezra, who barely stared his eyes. Even now considerably being a father, Ezra continued been the stubborn kid as ever. Still, the Jedi was behind him. He put his hands on Ezra's belly. Kanan kissed the cheek of Ezra, who gave a small laugh.

\- In one month, our little rebel come and it all ends - Kanan said.

\- Pregnancy is not so bad, but bad yes. - Ezra laughed a little.

Kanan gave a small laugh. Then he thought of something.

\- Ez, and the baby's name? - he asked.

Ezra looked at him a little surprised, but then grinned.

\- How about we decide the name of the crew? - Ezra said.

\- Bu-But we talked that we were not going to tell the gender ... - Kanan said.

\- We need not talk about the sex of the child, talk to them to decide one of each name for both boy, both girl and so we decided the best name! - Speak low - girl. -

\- Okay then! - Kanan laughed a little.

A little later

The two called the crew in the main cabin. They sat, only Ezra was a little slow to sit comfortably. All arrived.

\- So... why you two call us? - Hera asked.

\- Well... - Kanan began. - We decided that we will decide the name for the baby. -

At this time, Sabine and Zeb got up from the chair quickly.

\- ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THE GENDER?! -

The couple's eyes widened.

\- Uh... no. - Ezra said.

Sabine and Zeb sighed and sat on the chairs, disappointed. Kanan and Ezra looked at each other, then gave a smile.

\- Each of you will speak a name for both boy and girl, we also then when the baby is born, we will choose one. - Ezra said.

Everyone agreed, even Zeb and Sabine still angry that they would not know the gender so soon. Kanan would write down on paper the suggestions of names. Hera decided to start.

\- If boy, Theo, if girl, Maria. - Hera spoke

Kanan noted. Ezra spoke.

\- Great! Sabine -

The mandolorian thought for a few seconds, and spoke.

\- If boy, Dean, if girl, Ariel. -

Again, Kanan noted. Ezra liked Ariel suggestion.

\- Zeb... - The Jedi began.

The lasat not seem to care if you do not talk sex, and neither seemed to struggle.

\- Only name the child Sam, for any case. -

Kanan noted, raising an eyebrow at Zeb, with a little "Really?". Ezra was angry with the look "Son of a..."

\- Well, if it's a boy, Eddard, if girl Emilie. - Kanan said, smiling to Ezra.

Ezra looked at Kanan, surprised, soon after hearing the names. Eddard was the name of his biological grandfather, and Emilie was the name of his deceased grandmother. Sad they would not use the Eddard name, but at least he could use Emilie. Ezra said nothing, but smiled. Kanan smiled back.

Then came the time for Ezra speak.

\- If boy, Caleb, if girl, Lyanna -

Everyone looked at him. Ezra felt happy when he spoke the name Lyanna. It was the name of his biological great-aunt (yes, he is adopted by Bridger in this story). But they all looked at him, not because of it, Ezra just found it strange because he did not know.

\- Did I say something wrong? - Ezra asked.

Kanan, seemed to be the most surprised of all. He just stood still, but then spoke.

\- No-Nothing... - he lied - Lyanna...? -

\- Yeah. It was the name of my great-aunt. - Ezra said with a smile.

But Kanan did not smile back.

\- Now that we've decided this, I'm going to the kitchen. - He tried to get up - Uhm... Can anyone... -

Hera stood up and helped him to his feet. Ezra blushed a little. Then he went to the kitchen.

Kanan stood there, thinking about the male name Ezra said. For a long time he did not hear the name. Even though it was a girl, and would not be used that name, Kanan just could not stop thinking about him. Why did not he told Ezra? Why?

\- Hang on! You both know the gender and will not tell for us, and will not even tell which names you choose?! - Sabine screamed.

\- Exactly! - Ezra shouted from the kitchen.

Both Sabine and Zeb sighed in anger.

* * *

 **Some hours later; Night**

* * *

Ezra was lying in bed, while Kanan showering. The padawan read a book while waiting for his husband to come to bed. The book was very thick and looked like he is right in the middle of it. "A Song of Ice and Fire" was the name of the book. He supported the book in his own 8 months belly.

\- Hmmmm... Hot. - Ezra said.

So Kanan entered the room, as with the pants to sleep and drying her long hair with a towel. Ezra smiled. After dry out the hair, Kanan went to bed and kissed Ezra in his mouth, then waited only their little girl kick. This time, beyond kicking, also moved a little later. The two giggled. Kanan put his face in Ezra belly, wanting another kick.

\- Kick for Daddy? - He asked, speaking of a childish way.

Ezra rolled his eyes with a silent laugh.

\- Oh, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeee! Only a small ki- -

He was interrupted when the baby kicked. Kanan's eyes widened as he felt the strong little girl kick. Kanan smiled a stupid and crazy way. For a girl, her kick was very strong. Already demonstrated that she would be strong and skillful. This bothered Ezra a little, because the girl kicks like a horse.

Ezra laughed the way Kanan smile. He kissed his forehead. Ezra noted that his husband wanted to say something.

\- Come on love, spill. - Ezra said, getting serious

Kanan looked at him, as if he didn't knew what he was talking about.

\- Uh... What? - Kanan asked.

\- You are hiding something, and want to tell me, speak now. - Ezra said.

His husband's eyes widened. Ezra looked very serious.

\- It was true what they had told me. Pregnant mistress does not like to hide anything from her. - Kanan thought.

\- Kanan, forget I can read your mind? - Ezra said.

The Jedi froze.

\- Now, go. Spill, what happened? -

Kanan looked at Ezra. He needed to tell now. Ezra was the love of his life, and was pregnant with his child. He needed to tell the truth now, or will ever get.

\- Okay... The truth is... Do you remember the masculine name you chose earlier today? - Kanan said.

\- Yes, Caleb. B-But if you do not like, we will not use it anyway! And also... -

\- No, no, that's not it. It's just... that name... -

\- This name, what? -

\- This... it was... my name... -

Ezra's eyes widened. He was clearly very confused.

\- Prior to Order 66, I was... Caleb Dume... I changed to survive ... -

Ezra did not say anything. Even though it was a small thing, and could easily forgive that, but why Kanan not told about this before? It was a small thing.

\- Look, I know that for you should be good to tell me but... why now? All right for me its former name, but why only now?

Kanan did not know what to say. Ezra was right. He wondered why he did not speak before. He lay in bed, leaning his arms and sighed.

\- I do not know how you would react... If I told my name, I would have to talk to the person who committed many mistakes in life before... I was afraid you hate me... - he said.

Ezra looked at the Jedi. He noticed his husband's sadness only by the Force and instinct of love. He went to Kanan and put his hand on his face. He kissed his cheek.

\- Love, I will always love you, no matter all the mistakes you made in the past, the person you were. No matter who you were in the past, I love you now, in the present. I always love you, no matter what. - Ezra said, kissing the nose of Kanan.

The Jedi smiled.

\- I love you, Ezzy -

\- I love you too, airhead! - Ezra laughed.

Kanan laughed. Ezra laughed too, and went back to reading. Kanan noticed he was wearing a dress, making he smile more. He, again, supported the book on his belly. The Jedi decided to read with Ezra. After a few paragraphs of the book, Kanan's eyes widened.

\- Ezra?! What the f- -

\- Shh, shh, shh, that, darling, is the kingdom of the Song of Ice and Fire, get used to what you've already did to me. -

Kanan blushed but Ezra did not care and went back to reading.


End file.
